


13x23 Coda: Jack Winchester

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Comforting Castiel, Comforting Mary Winchester, Comforting Sam Winchester, Dad Castiel, Family Feels, Hospitals, Human Jack, Hurt Jack, Season/Series 13, Uncle Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: What happened to Jack after Michael took Dean away





	13x23 Coda: Jack Winchester

“Sam? What just happened?” Jack asked. He was feeling weak, in pain. His “father" lay dead by ashen wings on the ground. Dean was…

 

“Michael,” Sam spat out the name. Dean must have made a deal and he…”

 

Jack clung to his other surrogate dad. “What happens now? Is Dean…”

 

Sam hugged Jack close. “No. He’s still in there. He won’t give up that easy. If I could get control over Lucifer...Dean’s strong, Jack. He’s stronger than me.”

 

“Sam? I don’t feel so good…” Jack fainted in his arms. 

 

“Shit! Jack? Hang on for me, buddy. Jack!” Sam patted his face in an attempt to rouse him. He scooped him up and took him outside. “Where the fuck are we?”

 

There wasn’t any time. Jack was bleeding. The wound wasn't too deep but he wasn’t healing. Fucking Lucifer stole the kid's grace. Sam looked around, frantic. “Hey! Hey!” he tried to flag someone down.

 

“What’s wrong? Is that your kid?” A man in a blue Buick stopped for them.

 

“Please...we gotta get to a hospital. I’m his uncle. His...real dad roughed him up bad.”

 

The good Samaritan hurriedly got out and opened the back door for them to get in. “Saint Andrew’s is about four miles from here. I need to call the cops?”

 

“We’ll file a report at the hospital,” Sam made an excuse. “Thank you.” He held Jack in his lap for the short ride. He kept pressure on the wound until they pulled into the emergency bay.

 

Jack was placed on a gurney and rushed back. Sam was left with a bloodstained shirt and a hundred questions from a nurse.

 

“His name is Jack...Winchester. He’s seventeen. Birthday May eighteenth...two thousand one,” he did a little math.

 

“Your relationship to him?”

 

“I’m his uncle. He’s adopted. My brother and brother-in-law’s son.” Shit. He had to call Cas.

 

“How did this happen?”

 

Sam ran his fingers through his hair. “His real dad came into the picture. He’s...he’s bad news. We tried to tell Jack not to trust him. He wanted to hear his side of things...guy showed his true colors and beat the hell out of the kid before I could stop it.”

 

“We’ll need to file a report and put security on your nephew's room. Do you know where the assailant is?”

 

Sam shook his head. A dead body would only raise more questions. “He took off. Is Jack gonna be okay?”

 

“He’s being assessed and treated now. We need to call his parents to sign consent forms.”

“My brother is...overseas. I’ll call my brother-in-law. And my Mom. I don’t have my phone. Is there…”

 

“This way, sir.” He guided Sam towards a phone he could use. Sam looked at the area code on it. He wasn’t too far from home. Still in Kansas.

 

“Thanks.” Sam took a deep breath and made the call.

 

_ “Sam? Where are you? Is Jack okay? Dean?”  _ Cas sounded fraught.

 

“Cas...we’re at Saint Andrew's hospital about an hour away. Jack got hurt pretty bad but they’re patching him up. Told them you and Dean were his adoptive dads. You need to come sign some shit. He’s under Jack Winchester. Dean is...Michael took him. I dunno where they went.”

 

_ “I’ll ask Mary to drive. She’s fast. I don’t...Lucifer?”  _

 

Sam sighed. “Dean took care of it. He’s gone.”

 

_ “Good. We’re on our way.” _

 

All that was left to do way wait and drink stale coffee in the waiting room. Mary got Cas there in forty minutes. She rushed to hug Sam, relieved one of her boys was alright. Sam pulled Cas into a rough embrace.

 

“Have they told you anything? Where’s Jack?” Cas asked. He looked like he’d been crying.

 

“Winchester family?” Another nurse called.

 

“Yeah. That’s us. How’s he doing?”

 

Cas stepped forward. “I’m his father. Can I see my son?”

 

“Jack is resting. He didn’t need surgery but he has several stitches. We gave him something for the pain so he’s a little out of it. I can take you back to see him. He’s still in the E.R.”

 

They were led through double doors to get visitors passes and shown to the curtained off area where Jack was recovering. He looked so...small, vulnerable. Just a child. Not a young man who had seen so much war and death. Castiel sat beside him and brushed his hair away to see cuts and bruises.

 

“I’m so sorry, Jack. I should have tried harder to protect you. I knew he’d only hurt you. Your mother...she never wanted this for you. At least he’s gone.” Cas held his hand.

 

Jack groaned. “Castiel?”

 

“I’m here, son. And so are Sam and Mary.”

 

“Dean…”

 

“Shh...we’ll work on getting Dean back when you’re better. Wouldn’t do it without you.” Cas’ voice cracked a little. Sam could hear the hurt in it.

 

Mary went around to hold Jack’s other hand. “Don’t know what I’d do if I lost you, sweet boy. Lucifer can’t hurt us anymore.” She kissed his forehead.”

 

“But Michael...I should have...then Dean would be…” Jack teared up. “I failed again.”

 

Sam placed a hand on Jack’s shin. “Hey. It's not your fault. None of this is. Lucifer used you. Used all of us.”

 

Jack tried to sit up but winced in pain. “I love you. All of you. You’re my family. I’m supposed to protect my family.”

 

Sam smiled. “Spoken like a true Winchester. We love you too, Jack. We protect each other. Right now...Dean’s protecting all of us by keeping Michael in check. Then we’ll get him back. Together. As a family.”

 

Jack nodded. He looked like he was ready to drift off again. Mary kissed his cheek and rubbed his arm.

 

A doctor pulled the curtain back. “Mr. Winchester?”

 

Sam nudged Cas. “Oh. Yes. I’m Jack’s father.”

 

“Your son is lucky. The wound was shallow enough to just require stitches. He’ll need to keep them clean and change the dressing several times a day. We’ll start him on IV antibiotics and when he finishes that course we can discharge him into your care.” The doctor handed him a prescription and wound care instructions. “He can follow up here in two weeks or with your regular family practitioner.”

 

“Thank you. We’ll take care of it.” Castiel knew Sam would likely be the one to remove the stitches. It would be a couple hours before they could take Jack home and tuck him into his own bed. They’d watch over him.

 

“He’ll be okay, Castiel,” Mary said softly. “They both will. Dean is strong. He can wait out Michael until we find a way to get rid of him. And this little angel,” she looked to Jack fondly, “he’s just like his fathers. All three of them. He was never meant for Lucifer. He was meant for us.”

 

“You’re right, Mom,” Sam agreed. Son or nephew...it didn’t matter. Jack was family. A Winchester.


End file.
